In recent times, snowboarding has become very popular among snow sport enthusiasts. Ski and snowboard resorts require snowboards to have a tether that is attachable to the boot. This is necessary to prevent the board from sailing out of control down the mountain during a fall or mishap. It is also common to observe that many snowboards feature a carrying strap, which slings about the shoulder of the user.
The present invention seeks to combine a tether and carrying strap into a single, retractable unit, which attaches to the binding of a snowboard. The retractable unit is provided with a mounting bracket, which is easily mountable to one of the bindings of a snowboard by means of a single screw, or a plurality of screws. Most bindings have screw holes for this purpose.
The combination tether and carrying strap is easily accessible by pulling on the hooking latch, which is attached to the retractable strap. The required length of strap is withdrawn from its receptacle unit. The hooking latch is attached to the laces of the boot or to a key ring attached to the laces of the boot in the tether mode, or it is attached to the other binding in the snowboard-carrying mode. In the snowboard-carrying mode, the attached strap is slung over the shoulder of the user.